A Water Park Romance
by Kaneki's Centipede
Summary: Kaneki and everyone else go on a trip to a Waterpark to relax after the troubles they had gone through. However, what will happen when Touka seems to realize her feelings for Kaneki? Read on to find out... A touken fanfic with lemon
1. Chapter 1: Shopping with girls?

"Huh? A water park?"  
"Yeah, Kaneki. Come on, it'd be fun, Just me, you, Touka-chan, Itori-san and Hinami, hell, maybe, even Yomo-san!" the tattooed ghoul shouted excitedly across the phone.  
"I don't know, Uta-san. What if no one wants to come? Hmm... Okay fine, we would probably need this kind of fun after all that has happened in the past." Kaneki said as he rushed across the room to turn off the steamer with tea.  
"Okay then its settled, I'll leave calling everyone to you and while I go get the tickets!"  
"Hey! Uta -san - Wait!-" beep beep

"Tch! he hung up" the eyepatched ghoul said as he washed the counter of Anteiku, just to meet two large brown eyes staring at him.  
"What's up, Onee-chan?" the little girl asked. "Huh? Hinami?! What are you doing downstairs? What if someone sees yo-" "Don't worry, Onii-chan! the shop's already closed."  
"Oh.."  
"You didn't leave yet?" the raven haired girl asked as she came downstairs taking off her apron.  
"Ah, Touka-chan!" This was the best time to ask everyone if they wanted to come, Kaneki thought.

"Hey, I was wondering-"  
"Nope"  
"What?"  
"I overheard what you said on the phone, and there is no way I'm going to that water park! That's so childish."  
"Water park?" Hinami wondered as she peeked through the gap between Kaneki and Touka.  
"Ah! but Touka-chan..., okay, fine, I'll take Hinami then."  
"I want Onee-chan to come also!" Hinami said as she tugged on Kaneki's arm.  
Kaneki pouted at Touka with a small hint of persuasion.  
Touka looked away with a small blush and managed to mumble, "ok fine, I'll come for Hinami-chan's sake...Hmph"

"Then, I guess I'll be taking care of the shop?"  
"Huh?, Oh its you manager.." Touka said.  
"Uh.. Manager, I think Kaya-san and Koma-san will be there along with you, sir.." Kaneki said with hesitation.  
"Don't worry about it, you kids go ahead and have some fun."

Ring Ring, Ring Ring~

"Huh?" Kaneki said as he checked his phone.

"Hello?"  
"Hey, Kanekichi-kun! I heard that you guys were going on a beach trip? Well, I'm also coming along with Ren-chan! Oh, and U-san told me to tell you that he got the tickets and he's coming to Anteiku and we're all going tomorrow~ " Well, this is interesting, its Itori-san, Kaneki thought.  
"Oh, okay, ummm-"  
"Is Hinami-chan coming? Of course she is! well, Kaneki...? I want you to buy Hinami-chan's swimsuit, oh and ask Touka-chan to come with you, she might also need one!~"  
"Haaah?!"  
"Okay BYE! ~"  
"Hey wait-"

"Kaneki-kun!~" the tattooed young man called out as he barged into Anteiku. "Is everyone coming?~"  
"Errr..yeah, except for manager, Kaya-san and Koma-san."  
"That's great, okay everyone! We are staying there for two days and one night, so the things you should pack up are: clothes, anything essential and obviously your swimsuit!~"  
"Onii-chan?" Hinami tugged on Kaneki's arm and whispered,"Onii-chan, I don't have a swimsuit"  
"Its alright, we'll go buy one as soon as Uta-san leaves, okay?"  
"Mmm" Hinami-chan nodded her head in agreement.  
"Okay then, I'm going to go rent the car so I'll see ya guys tomorrow?"  
"Okay, Uta-san, Bye." Kaneki said as Uta-san leaves.

"Uhh.. Touka-chan, we're going shopping, do you wanna come?"Kaneki said shyly.  
"Okay"

* * *

They had just arrived at the Amity Mall. It was huge and had more than seven floors, being an extremely bulk mall.

"We're here!" Hinami said peering around in her wig which she used to disguise herself.  
"Let's go in!" Kaneki said offering a hand to Hinami.  
"Let's just get this over with..." Touka said as she looked towards the large mall.

"Kanekichi!~~" A voice shouted over behind them. It was Itori-san. The busty girl came out of her car and greeted them.  
"Well, let's go get some swimsuits!~~"  
"Errr..ok" Kaneki finally noticed how embarassing it would be if he were there with a bunch of girls in a swimsuit shop. "Uhh you girls go on ahead, I'll go check out some other shops..."  
"Kanekichi~ feeling ashamed?" Itori said as she loomed close to Kaneki, rubbing her breasts over his shoulder.  
"Err.."  
"Come on, Onii chan! I want you to choose for me!" Hinami said with enthusiasm.  
"Uhh.."  
"Just come, you little scaredy shit", Touka said as she dragged him with his shirt.  
"Ah! Touka-chan!...Okay, fine. I'm coming..." Kaneki said with a pout.

"Hmm... Which is better, Kanekichi?~" Itori-san looked over to see where Kaneki was.  
There he was, standing outside the shop texting on the phone, possibly to Hideyoshi.  
"Kanekichi~ COME INSIDE, DAMMIT!" Itori shouted as she dragged him inside.  
"Errr..."  
Everyone in the shop was looking at this scene. "Sorry, excuse us~" Itori said, still dragging Kaneki. Everything was brought back to order.

"So which one?~" Itori shoved two very skimpy swimsuits in Kaneki's face.  
"Err... I think you should get something else that actually covers your body..."  
"Oh... I see..."  
"Onii-chan, how's this..?" It was a green and pink floral two piece with frills on both. "It looks really cute, take it." Kaneki said with a smile.

"How's this, then?" Itori showed him a sky blue normal bikini, "See! It even has this beach cloth which I can wear as a skirt" The floral design on the cloth was yellow and blue. Kaneki just smiled and said,"It suits you!"

"Well, I guess that's it! Touka-chan, Are you done over there?" Kaneki said as a hand from the dressing room beckoned Itori and Hinami only. Kaneki stood there, blushing a bit, feeling a bit embarassed. 'Idiot, she was in the dressing room, jeez' he thought in his mind.

"OH MY GOD! Its so beautiful! C'mere Kanekichi~" A hand pulled Kaneki from where he was without warning. "AH! No!" Kaneki struggled, but then he saw it.

"Wooooooww..." the only words that came out of his mouth as he saw Touka clad in a black bikini with a violet butterfly on the top piece and a mini and a similar cloth to Itori's which covered the bottom piece like a mini skirt. Touka looked away blushing and covered herself. She noticed Kaneki still staring... "What are you doing DUMBASS!"Touka slapped him right across his face. "Ah!" Kaneki, looked away blushing and walked away quickly with a hand rubbing his cheek. "Creep.." "Onee-chan, you look really beautiful..." "Thanks, Hinami.." Touka replied with a smile.

They exited the mall, Kaneki being the last to come out. "Hey Kaneki, I'll drop Hinami, if its alright with you? You can take Touka-chan with you!" Itori said hiding a snigger. "Shut up, Itori-san!" Touka and Kaneki said in unison. Both of them looked at each other for a while and turned away quickly, blushing.

"Heh heh, you two have some fun! come on Hinami chan." Itori said as she approached the car. "Take care of Touka Onee-chan, Kaneki Onii-chan!" Hinami said, turning around, as she went with Itori. "Okay! and Itori-san, take care of Hinami-chan!" "Sure, Kanekichi~" Itori replied with a thumbs up.

"Well, err... I guess its just the two of us..." Kaneki said shyly to Touka.  
"Shut up."  
"Listen!..."  
She stopped. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... that time... I didn't come on my own wil-"  
"Its ok, whatever.."  
"Errm.. okay." He just stood there disheartened.  
"Well..? Are you coming or not?"  
"Huh? Yeah! Of course!" Kaneki ran towards Touka.

The two made it back to the cafe. "Well, I'll just go home from here. Bye.." Kaneki said and started walking away.  
"...Wait."  
"hmm?"  
"Err... Its nothing.. Good night."  
"Oh.. Good night."


	2. Chapter 2: Slumbering on the ride

Touka had just finished packing and went to take a bath.

"_Kaneki, _huh?" She found herself blushing at the thought.  
_"NO TOUKA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! YOU DO NOT LOVE HIM!"_ her subconscious came barking at her. "You're right, let me just forget about it."  
"Onee-chan? Who are you talking to?" Hinami called out worried.  
"Uhh.. Its nothing, Hinami! I was just talking to myself."

It was the next morning and Kaneki had just come to Anteiku. It was the day of the trip! Hinami was jumping about it all morning. "Good morning, Hinami-chan, err.. Touka-chan." Kaneki said as he put his backpack on a table. He was wearing a hoodie and some shorts. "Good morning, Onii-chan!" Hinami came hugging Kaneki's waist.  
"Ha ha" Kaneki laughed as he turned towards Touka and caught her staring at him.  
Touka suddenly turned away and blushed. "Hmph!"

_~Honk Honk!_ "Oi! you guys ready or not?" Uta-san shouted from the car, sliding his sunglasses down a bit. "Ah they're here!" Kaneki shouted, "Manager, we're leaving!"  
"Ah yes. Go and have some fun, and be careful! Take care."

The luggage was put in the back and everyone got in the car. It was a mini van with 7 seats including the driver's seat. Yomo and Itori were already inside. "Heyy Kanekichi!~"  
"Okay, everyone's here?" "Wait!" a shout came from outside the car.  
"Huh?! Nishio-san?" Kaneki saw him outside the window. "Nishio-kun! I told you I'd leave you if you didn't come early!"  
"Okay okay, just shut up already, jeez!" He jumped into the front seat.  
"Okay! Let's go!"  
"YEAH!"

It was already 2:30 and they were still stuck in traffic. The clouds were looking pretty dark. "Aw shit man, it's going to rain!" Nishio shouted. "Nishio-san, can you quiet down? Hinami and Touka-chan are fast asleep." Kaneki said showing a finger on his lip.  
"Yeah yeah, fine..."  
"Don't worry guys... It takes almost a day to get there by car, so hopefully tomorrow it won't rain." Uta-san said with a thumbs up.  
"Watch the road and drive..." Yomo-san said.  
"Uwah! Sorry.." Uta-san said as he got back into his lane.

"Hey hey Uta-san, Yomo-san, Nishio-kun, I have to tell you something!~" Itori-san said sniggering as she leaned into the front seat along with Yomo.

'Huh? What would they be talking about? Well, I guess its none of my business so whatever..' Kaneki thought.

"Kaneki you what!?" Nishio said gasping. "Wow, Kaneki, I never thought you had the balls to do that!" Uta-san said giggling.  
Yomo-san turned back and gave a thumbs up. "Haah?! What are you guys talking about?"  
"Did you forget already, Kanekichi~ We're talking about what happened yesterday~" Itori-san said with a hint of seductiveness.  
Kaneki blushed," HUH? Why did you tell everybody...?"  
"Looks like we will have to restrain Kaneki from the ladies tomorrow, heh heh, right guys?" Uta-san said with a snigger.  
Kaneki glared at him.

_ "Ah...mmm... Nishio-san, you idiot..."_

"Huh? Was that Touka-chan just now? Is that little bitch sleeptalking again?!" Nishio said angrily.  
_"...Hmmm...feel so drunk...no that's enough Uta-san, no more no more... 'kay just one more cup..."_ "What the hell, U-san, giving beer to minors?"  
"Hey! I'm a pure person, I would never do that, 'kay?"  
_"...mmmm..."_ Touka started wrapping her body over Kaneki's leg...  
"Haaah?!"

"Ooooh Kaneki, exactly what _did_ you do yesterday while walking her home?" Uta-san teased.  
Yomo-san smiled at him, and gave him another Thumbs up with confidence. "Yomo-san, you too?!"  
"Oh my god, I need to catch this on tape!" Nishio flipped his phone on.  
"Huh? guys stop, shut u-"  
_".mmmmm.. Kaneki...stoop it... ...mmm"_  
"Whoah! Where did that come from?" Itori said teasingly.

Touka's whole body was over Kaneki's leg, almost straddling his leg, he could even feel 'that'... But there was nothing he could do. He knew that if he had waken her up, she would get angry and if he had done nothing about it also she would still get angry, but he didn't dare touch her, not after what happened yesterday.. She would think he was a creep. And he couldn't even pretend he was sleeping and not notice it, because he knew that Nishio would definitely send that tape to her as revenge for all those times she disrespected him.

"Wooow Kaneki, Dayum! never thought you were that type of person." Uta shouted out.  
"Sh-Shut Up!"  
There it was.. she started grinding over his thigh..

"Hnnnn" Kaneki whimpered sensitively.  
'THANK GOODNESS THAT HINAMI WAS SLEEPING THIS WHOLE TIME, GOD!' Kaneki thought in his mind and knew it was going to be a looong night...

Soon after, they made it to a hotel. Touka and Hinami had woken up from their deep slumber. "Huh? We're here?" Touka said sleepily.  
"Yeah Touka-chan, did you have a nice sleep in the ride?" Itori and everyone laughed. She looked at Kaneki, but he looked away turning completely red. "Hinami-chan, did something happen in the car?" Touka asked but Hinami just shrugged saying that she was also asleep.

"Okay, then! Its decided! Touka-chan and Kaneki-kun and Hinami-chan will be in one room, Me, Yomo and Nishio will be in the other room! and Itori seems to want to stay alone." Uta said.  
"Huh? Why do I have to be in the same room with him?" Touka retorted pointing at Kaneki, " Why can't all girls stay in one room, and all guys stay in one room?"  
"Hmmmm.. Let's just say I want you guys to have some fun and besides Hinami wants to stay with Kaneki." Uta-san said hiding a snigger.  
"Whatever..." Touka glared at Kaneki, but Kaneki just shied away.

Nishio brushed past Touka and whispered," I never thought you were 'that' type of girl"  
"Hey! What does that mean, you shitty Nishio!?" Touka shouted. 'Ugh, what is up with everyone?' Touka thought in her mind.

"Okay here are your keys, good night, if you need anything, you know where to go - Room 121 or 122, alright guys?" Uta said to Kaneki and Touka.  
"Yeah..Good Night."

**ROOM 120**

"Alright, this room is awesome!" Touka said to Kaneki.  
"Huh?...yeah...it is.."  
"_**OK, WHAT IS IT?!**_" Touka said slamming Kaneki on the wall."Onee-chan..." Hinami said.  
"Huh? What is it? What happened?" Uta-san barged in along with Yomo-san opening the door.  
Touka peered at the doorway and Kaneki knew what was going to happen next depending upon their position..  
"Oh! s-sorry for the disturbance, you two carry on, and isn't bad for Hinami-chan to be here? I'll just send her to Itori-san's room for you."  
"NO WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING LIKE THAT!..it's fine," Touka said loosening her grip on Kaneki with a slight blush.  
"Oh ok then goodnight.." As soon as Touka turned around, Yomo-san and Uta-san mouthed out the words 'sorry, we won't disturb you anymore anymore.' to Kaneki and left.

"What was that all about?" Hinami asked. "Its nothing Hina-chan..." Kaneki reassured her.  
"Alright Kaneki, spit it out, what happened when I was sleeping?!"Touka threatened.  
"Ah... that is..."Kaneki tried to avoid saying anything and blushed stupidly..  
"WELL?!"  
"Ok fine, I'll tell yo-" _~ding-a-ling_  
"Huh? A message from Nishio?"

"Oh Shit! Well, Touka, if you'll excuse me, I'm taking Hinami-chan out-"  
"WHERE ARE YOU GOING? HAH?!" Touka had a deadly look on her face and pulled him by his Hood.  
"Erk! uh... Hina-chan, Itori-san was calling you!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! Just GO!"  
"..okay..?"  
"A video?" Touka was puzzled.  
_"...mmmmm.. ahh... Kaneki...mmm...stop...it...it hurts...mmm.."_

**WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!**

**ROOM 121 **

"Holy shit! We can hear her screaming from here! Oh my god! I'm so sorry Kaneki, this is so priceless!" Nishio laughed out loud.  
"Oh my... ha ha.. she's going to come soon.. haa ha.. let's escape! I can't stop laughing!" Uta-san said, but as soon as he said that, the door smashed open and a demon carrying a dead Kaneki entered inside.  
_**"HELLLO...GUYS..?"**_ a smile spread across Touka's face.  
"Tou...ka.?"

**UUUUwwAAAAWWWwwwwaAAAAHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh!**

**ROOM 122**

"Hmph.. looks like the guys are having fun!" Itori-san pouted.  
"Itori-san, you seem like you know something, can you tell me what's happening?"  
"Honey... Outside there is a girl fighting for and pursuing her burning love.."  
"What? I don't understand?"  
"It's ok, go to sleep, good night."


	3. Chapter 3: Things that pique up love

"Ugggghhhhh..." "...Kaneki, get your ass off my face.."  
"Ah! sorry.." Kaneki got up suddenly and dusted himself off.  
Everyone was in a tangle and after Touka's bashing last night, everyone had passed out in an amusing position, but of course no one had any bruises or anything, thanks to everyone's regeneration powers.

"Well, homos," Itori came in peering through the doorway, "What happened yesterday?"  
"Touka-chan beat us up.." Uta-san said getting up with a headache.  
"Hmm, you guys better hurry up if you wanna see the girls in their swimming suits, the girls and I have already checked the pools. They're filled with women~" Itori winked at them.  
"Well, let's get ready guys!"

**ORANGE SUNSET WATER PARK  
** "Wow, it's only 10:00 and the place is filled with people!" Uta-san said as he waved at a few girls who blushed in return.  
"Hey girls!~ We're here!" Itori-san said as she waved at Touka and Hinami who weren't changed yet.  
"tch.." Touka glared at them.  
"Go on guys, apologize to her." Itori beckoned to them.  
"Ah... Touka-chan, we're extremely sorry, we won't even mention about this matter anymore, let's just forget about it." Kaneki said and bowed.  
Uta-san pushed Nishio to bow too.  
"Fine, I forgive you, so let's just have some fun..." Touka mumbled with a slight blush.  
"We can't have fun, if no one is in their swimming suits, can we?" Itori san said as she pushed Touka and Hinami to the dressing rooms," We're going to change, wait for us."

All the guys just took off their shirts and waited. "Kaneki, don't drool when Touka comes, ha ha" Uta-san teased.  
"Hell, he'll drool when Hinami comes in her swimming costume, ha ha!" Nishio said annoyingly.  
"Shut up, you guys, jeez!"  
"Whoah, he's getting angry, guys! ha ha-whoahh!" Uta-san dazed," Look there guys!"

Itori-san came in her swimming suit exposing half of her cleavage and was wearing the cloth as a long skirt. Hinami-chan came shyly behind her in her watermelon colored frilly swimsuit. And lastly, Touka... _an angel_, Kaneki thought.

"Look who's drooling now," Itori-san said as she sexily removed the cloth exposing her bikini fully.  
"Whooaahh," Uta-san was literally drooling.  
"Close your mouths, dumbasses!" Itori shouted.  
"Onii-chan, h-how is it?"  
"It looks very cute!" Kaneki gave her a smile.  
"Okay then, let's spin the bottle to choose which ride to go first!" They were in the center of the amusement park and all the big ones were surrounding them. "one two three!" _~spin!_ It landed over to the one on the left - a huge water slide.  
"WOOHOOO!"

They climbed up the stairs and Hinami was to go first... "Uhh... Onee-chan, can you come with me?" "Sure Hinami" Touka said as she sat behind her, placing her legs beside Hinami's sides. There were no equipment to sit on as such. They were about to go. "Hey Kaneki, go with them," Uta-san whispered. "Yeah, sit behind Touka!" everyone pleaded. "HUH? no!" Kaneki said.  
"Hinami-chan, ready to go?" "Yeah!"  
Then suddenly Kaneki was pushed behind Touka, pushing all three of them down without notice. "Uwaaah!" "Huh?!" Touka glared behind and tried to give a menacing look but failed because of the rush of water, Hinami didn't notice and was busy enjoying the ride. "AHHHHHHH!" The water was pushing them so fast, and suddenly after passing through a tunnel they were sent flying in the air.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Kaneki grabbed whatever he could and really hard. Touka could feel a sudden heat over her breast which aroused her nips. "HUUUHHH!?" Touka glared behind, it was then that Kaneki noticed what he was grabbing. "HOLY SHIT! I'M SO SORRY!"

"I wonder what he was trying when he did that," Uta-san said as he witnessed what was happening from above.  
It was then that Itori-san had got down from the ride, being next, and saw the beaten pulp at the bottom. It was Kaneki (:P).  
"Kanekichi~ Are you okay?!" He managed to give a thumbs up on that. "Tough love" Uta-san said as he got down.

The next ride, Kaneki went off alone, and made it to another ride. He stood in line. 'Hmph. Those bastards...pushing me down...dammit!'  
"uhh... Excuse me?"  
"Hmm?" Interestingly, a very cute girl came up to him, she was showing too much cleavage but seemed innocent.  
"Hi, my name is Tsubaki...You seem like a nice guy, so can you come with me on this ride? You see, I'm a bit scared to go alone.."  
"Uhhh.. I don't know, if its fine with you, then..."  
In the end, he ended up going with her.

In the distance... "What is that asshole doing?" Uta-san said adjusting his binoculars.  
"Damn Kaneki..." Itori-san said," I thought of pairing up these two, but in the end this asshole goes and gets another girl?!"

"WOOOHOOO!" Kaneki was enjoying the ride and was having fun. But suddenly something was grinding against him. "huh-hnngh...?"  
"Mmm, You're so big!" Tsubaki said cheekily.  
"What?" Kaneki looked down and saw his erection to his horror.  
"Tch stop it!" But suddenly, she grabbed his hands and pushed them over her boobs, using his fingers to touch her nipples as they flew in the ride.  
"Hnnnngh" Kaneki panicked.

"Holy shit, Did he just grab her boobs?" Uta-san said with amazement.  
"Oh no! Touka just witnessed what happened! She's walking away... huh? she's crying!?" Itori said.  
Itori ran across to Touka. "Touka, what happened?!"  
"Its nothing,...just got some salt in my eye" she replied as she walked away.  
"Tch, that dumbass!"  
"U-san, don't get tensed, I'm pretty sure that Touka would do something about this."

Kaneki got off the ride. Tsubaki loomed in for a kiss, but Kaneki pushed her away and said with a serious look in his eyes," Get away from me, you slut..." and walked away.

Touka saw that and felt a hint of reassurance. She went up to him..."Errr...K-Kaneki, can you come with me on a ride?"  
"hmm? yeah sure.."

It was an aquarium type of ride, mostly for lovers, so there was a rule that only a duet can go.  
"...T-touka-chan?"  
"Yes"  
"A-are you sure, you wanna go on 'this' ride?" Kaneki said with a slight blush without facing her.  
"Of course! I want to see the fish!" she said with a smirk.  
"huh? oh-okay..."

They got into the tram and closed the door as they slowly immersed into the water. "Its a pretty slow ride, huh?" Kaneki said wanting to break the silence.  
"Yeah, it makes it easier to see the fishes around..."  
"oh.."  
"...Slut..huh?"  
"What?"  
Touka slowly got off her seat and went to where Kaneki was and bent down. "Huh? What are you-...hnnnnnnngh..do..ing?" he peered below.  
Touka slowly gripped Kaneki's member and was feeling it up.  
She then glared at him," Why do you only get the chance to feel me up?"  
"Ehh?"  
"Hmph...Feels like iron."  
She then grabbed Kaneki's face and started kissing him.  
"Mmmmm" It was a passionate yet seductive kiss. Touka used her tongue and explored through Kaneki's mouth. Kaneki felt a heat wave hit him. It was so... seductive, he thought.. She let go, leaving tongue strings. "Hmmm...Ah-" Kaneki started the kiss this time. "hah hah... mmmmm"  
"You're so beautiful...I-I, I love you...Touka!" "Huh?" She felt harmony singing through her ears.. "...I love you, too, Kaneki.." She had the cutest face on when she said that.

"Well, looks like we didn't even need to help or do anything.." Uta-san said as they witnessed Touka-chan and Kaneki holding hands while coming out. "Yeah...THEY'RE JUST SOO CUTE!"

Hinami was approaching that time and Touka tore her fingers away from Kaneki's and slyly whispered before swaying off with Hinami, 'I'll see you tonight..'

Kaneki was overjoyed, but stood like a statue as it was still unbelievable that he had just confessed, 'Did I just tell my feelings to Touka-chan...? Holy Shit, She called me tonight..I wonder what we'll be doing...hmmm...maybe go out for some late night coffee?' Kaneki thought and being his innocent self, he didn't know Touka's true motives...

"Wow, looks like we're going to have action tonight!" Uta-san exclaimed as he got up from his hiding place. "Don't spy on them, you pervert! I swear I'll be keeping an eye on you tonight." Itori said scolding Uta-san. "Hooh, am I going to get some action tonight, too?" Uta-san said with a sexy smirk on his face. "SHUT UP!" Itori shouted at him, pounding him with a flurry of fists on his back. "Okay-ow! ouch! stop! STOP! JEEZ!" Uta-san said with a bewildered look on his face.

"Hinami-chan? Did you have fun with Yomo-san and the others?" Touka questioned warmly. "Yeah! But I really didn't enjoy much because I didn't go on a ride with Onii-chan..." Hinami replied with a down look on her face. "Huh? But its getting dark, so how about I make him spend the next day..._just with us two?_" "Sure!" she said with a child's delight.

**ROOM 120  
**"Well, here we are!" Kaneki said as he dropped Hinami in her bed after giving her a piggyback ride. Touka was just thinking about how to shift Hinami to another room without being questioned about it when-

_KNOCK KNOCK~_ Itori-san peered through the door, and asked if she could come in. She entered. "Ummmm...Would you mind if I borrow Hinami-chan for tonight, I'm feeling lonely..." Itori said with a pout on her face. Touka was delighted and did a fist pump in her mind. 'Thank You, Itori-san' she told in her mental voice.

"Uh..yeah. Sure!" Kaneki said and offered to carry Hinami to her bed. Kaneki came back after dropping Hinami, only to be locked inside as soon as he came in...


	4. Chapter 4: Pleasure in the bedroom

"Erk.." Kaneki was smashed against the wall. He gazed below and met with Touka-chan's eyes. "What are you d-" He was interrupted as Touka smashed her lips against Kaneki's. She used her tongue and trailed her way through Kaneki's mouth._ "Mmmmm...I..love.."_ Touka said between the breaks. Kaneki was still shocked about what was happening.

_'I can't believe this is happening...'_ Kaneki thought. But all he wanted to do at the moment was... to _fuck_ the brains out of Touka. He trailed his hands from her shoulders further down_..further..further_. _"Hnngh.."_ Touka flinched as Kaneki touched her down below. He slipped his hands down her shorts and felt his way, with only the fabric of her panties between his fingers and her.

_'Its so wet...'_ he thought. He still kissed her intensively to distract her as he felt her up through her panties. He explored her until he found her clit. _"Hnnnnn"_ Touka looked at him with surrendering eyes.

Kaneki pushed her onto the bed and pulled off her shorts easily. Touka peered below but quickly turned her head back as soon as she felt the surge. Kaneki used his tongue expertly and licked Touka thorougly. Touka was literally trembling. Kaneki was getting his whole face wet just because of Touka's juices, but he still licked off everything.

He looked at Touka when he did this._ 'She looks so sexy...she would look even more sexy without all her clothes.'_ he thought mischievously. He pushed himself onto her and started kissing her. _"Mmmmm...hah..hah...Ka-ne-ki..."_ Touka said playfully. He slipped off her loose shirt.  
_Click~_ He unfastened her bra with just one hand and tore it off of her bare body.

He stared at her with curious eyes. "K-Kaneki, d-don't stare..." "Ah..sorry..you're just so beautiful.." He was working his way over her breasts - _licking, rubbing, kissing, gently nibbling..._  
"Ah...Kaneki...it hurts..." Kaneki responded by stopping but then she pointed below, "No, _that_ hurts..."

Kaneki immediately understood and took off all of his clothes. Touka gazed on... _'He really did work out...He's so sexy...'_ she thought dirtily. Kaneki looked at Touka and asked guiltily, "Are you sure about this?"  
"...I would kill you if you left me horny like this." Touka said as she gave a hostile look.

Kaneki, with no choice, pointed himself to her entrance. He poked around her walls,teasing her, causing her to get more wet. "Tch..Kaneki...PLUNGE IT IN!"

**ROOM 121**  
"_Psst_..Can you hear them?" Uta whispered to the others, leaning on the wall, with an ear pressed against it.  
"I just heard a shout from Touka, I think..._'Lunge it tin'_..? What's that supposed to mean?" Itori asked, confused.  
"She said _'Plunge it in'_, you deaf woman!" Nishio said in annoyance.  
"Hey! No kids here, get away from here!"  
"I'm more than 20 years old for your information.."  
"...err.._**SO?!**_" Itori said, regretting her embarassing comment.  
Poor Yomo stood in the hallway with Hinami, irritated that he was forced to stay with Hinami, being the only one against the idea of listening to the young bloods do it.  
"Let's go out for a walk..." Yomo said grasping Hinami's hand.

* * *

Kaneki pushed into her, slowly and steadily. He massaged her breast with one hand and the other holding his member. He felt the heat wave come over him. Touka was flushed and flinched with pain but still urged Kaneki on.

She felt pure ecstasy in every plunge Kaneki did. She didn't think about anything else but the moment that she was having, the moment that _they_ were having. Nothing mattered at the moment...It was almost as if the world was revolving around them. _'The moment I was waiting for, eh?'_ Touka chuckled at the thought.

Kaneki started ramming into her, quickly attaining a rhythmic speed, and Touka responded by pushing downward, making his full length go inside. "Aahhh...Touka you look so beautiful right now..." Kaneki bent down for a kiss. They kissed a very sloppy kiss, saliva everywhere, but it was still romantic.

_'I'm going to come soon...'_ Kaneki thought as he increased his speed, her lubricance aiding his movement. "I-I'm going to come! Ah!" Touka shouted as a gush of liquid was released and she eased her restrictive muscles, shivering and trembling due to the orgasm. Kaneki pulled himself out swiftly, resulting in shooting his cum all over Touka's breasts.

"Sorry...Let me go get a tissue for you-" "That won't be necessary." Touka said as she started licking the white liquid off of her. Kaneki blushed at the sight... "Hmm, its interestingly sweet.." Touka remarked, as she got off the bed after taking in all of Kaneki's seed.

**_THUD!_**  
"Huh? What was that?!" Kaneki said getting dressed along with Touka. "I heard it in the other room!"

**ROOM 121**  
_**THUD!**_  
"Oops, dropped the coffee cup.." Uta said, picking up the cup.

"UTA! Quiet down! We can't hear anything!" Itori said still leaning on the wall, when _SWOOSH!_ The door was opened and Kaneki and Touka were standing in the doorway, quite worried. "What happened!? _HUH?!_ What are you guys doing over there Itori-san, Nishio sempai?!" Kaneki shouted with a serious look on his face.  
"Uhhhh...Nothing.." They both said in unison.  
"You guys didn't happen to be _eavesdropping_, were you?" Touka said cracking her knuckles.  
"Uhhhh...Nope..."  
_**BOOM! BASH! BANG!**_  
"WE'RE SORRY!"

* * *

**ROOM 120**  
"Well, that ought to teach them." Touka said, stripping off her clothes once more.  
"...What are you going to do?" Kaneki asked curiously.  
"Take a shower..." she replied without stopping or turning her head.  
She paused and said," Well? Are you coming or not?"  
Kaneki was dragged into the bath tub along with her. The water was still running, but they had sat down already. Touka sat between Kaneki's legs and received the flurry of kisses Kaneki was giving to Touka on her neck area.  
"_Mmmn_, stop that!" Ignoring Touka's resists, he started sucking on a sweet spot on her neck. Touka reached down and grabbed his member. "Eek!" Kaneki shrieked as he wasn't expecting her cold touch.

"What a _bad_ boy..." Touka said before grabbing his face for another sensual, long, deep kiss...


	5. Chapter 5: Bathing Aromas

The water was filled to the rim and was warmed up by the two young ghouls' heat. "What a _bad_ boy..." Touka said before grabbing Kaneki's face for another sensual, long, deep kiss.  
"_Mmmmmmm_...you know..I saw you with some girl today..Who was she?" Touka asked. Kaneki was spacing out.  
"...Kaneki...?"  
"...She was just a stranger who felt afraid of going alone on the ride..." Kaneki looked troubled thinking about it.  
"..Oh..You seem troubled...Did something happen...?" Kaneki placed his hand over his chin...  
"...No." He said gently, and placed his head over her shoulder. Touka left the subject at the moment but then Kaneki continued..."...She tried to seduce me.."  
"Woooww, Kaneki, I didn't think you would be such a playboy! How did you respond to that?" Touka replied with a chuckle.  
"...Errm..I rejected her and called her a slut..." Kaneki mumbled, embarassed by his actions.  
"Huh? Well...Isn't that the right thing to do?" Touka asked, noticing his embarassment.  
"Well,...It was not the _polite_ thing to do."  
"So, you would have gone with her?!" Touka gasped.  
"NO! No way!" Kaneki retorted.  
"Heh heh..Kaneki, you are too kindhearted...and that's what I like about you..." Touka mumbled without facing him.  
Kaneki responded by giving a stupid grin which spread across his face. "Let's clean you up!" he said, prepared with a soap bar in his hand and was getting closer to her.  
"Get away from me, you perv!" Touka evaded Kaneki playfully.

Kaneki finally caught her by grabbing onto her hand. They sat down and Kaneki gently started applying shampoo on Touka's hair.  
"Huh? I was not expecting this.." Touka said as he soothingly massaged her head. "_Shhhh_...just..relax." Kaneki said as he untangled her hair gently and scrubbed her it with shampoo. The candles lit around the room gave off a romantic impression..it was just so _soothing_.  
"Touka, I'm going to cleanse your whole body now..." Kaneki said, grabbing the rose scented soap. Touka got up and faced Kaneki. She looked sad...  
"What's wrong?"  
"...I don't want this moment to end.." Touka responded. Kaneki gave her a tight hug and looked down at her and said,"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of moments just like this..." She just smiled.

Kaneki started with circling her fair breasts, soft and supple. He applied soap around the left one and gently covered her sensitive nipple with soap. She flinched due to the sensitivity. He repeated the same with her right breast. He rubbed her flat stomach with soap and...embraced her after that. Licking the back of her ear, he whispered, "This turns me on..so..much.." Her eyes widened and her face turned red.  
He lathered his member with soap and gently, but seductively, asked her, "May I cleanse you?" Curious of what he'll do, Touka gave a small nod.

Kaneki pushed her against the wall and grabbed a hold of her legs. She, in turn, wrapped them behind his neck. He plunged into her so hard, the soap being the lubricant. His 9 inch full length going inside. Touka gasped at the pain, but quickly collected herself as she tasted the sweetness in the sour. It felt so good, even better than what happened in the bedroom. His erection was pushing into her so hard against the wall, she felt the wall was about to break. The aromas around them made it feel more relaxing.

She burst onto him spraying her juices all over, but Kaneki wasn't done yet. He kept on doing it. His monotonous jerks became even more rapid, making her come a second time...a _third_ time. He finally removed his member and sprayed his cum all over Touka's face. She happily licked it all up.

Touka was tuckered out and fell to the floor. Surprisingly, Kaneki, almost immediately, spread her legs and started licking her. The soap was washed away due to her juices and mostly because she immersed herself into the bath water. He licked her full surface and finally plunged his tongue in her hole. The sudden action made her cringe._  
"Ah..Kaneki..."_ she purred as he repeatedly licked her thoroughly. He nipped her inner thigh and started rubbing her with the soap again, tenderly finishing his way down to her manicured toes.

He flipped her around and scrubbed her back. He slipped his hand through the crevices of her ass and fingered it, covering every bit of her skin with soap. She moaned because of his unexpected action.

She then grabbed a hold of Kaneki's arms, causing him to widen his eyes and whispered, "It's**_ 'MY'_** turn now~..." She held onto Kaneki's member and rubbed it _up and down..up and down..and up and down._  
He flinched at her roughness. She kissed the tip of it, which made Kaneki burst his seed all over her face. Strings of his cum partly in her mouth and mostly on her face, Touka glared at Kaneki. He scratched his head and apologized...

Touka grabbed a soap and started working her way on his abs, scrubbing and feeling him. She rubbed his member ever so slow, causing him to glare at her, only then did she rubbed it up and down continuously in a speedily manner. She then carefully tended to his balls and started scrubbing soap gently onto it. She had streaked the soap all the way down to his feet and finally finished cleaning Kaneki.

The two stood in the shower with utter silence and bliss as the water washed away the soap along with any lingering worries.

After drying up, the two came out of the bathroom bare naked."Kaneki..?" Touka murmured.  
"Hmm?"  
"Can we sleep like this?" she asked with pleading eyes.  
"Huh? Do you mean sleep naked?"  
"Yeah...I wanna feel your skin beside me..."  
"...Sure!" Kaneki said giving a warm smile.

She returned the smile and both of them hopped in bed, covering themselves with a blanket. Touka curled up beside Kaneki and Kaneki placed his chin over her head, gently caressing her back as they both fell asleep.

**ROOM 121**  
"Ohh man, my back..." Nishio groaned as he reached over the bedpost to get up.  
"Damn..Why was Itori-san the only one not to get beaten up?!" Uta-san said as he arched his back, cracking it.  
"Yosh! Looks like those two have officially hooked up, so our job is done!" Itori said giving a double thumbs up to both of them. "I'm going to call Ren-chan now!" she said as she happily skipped away.  
"Look at that bitch go, happily skipping away, without even getting punished by Touka-chan..." Uta-san grumbled to Nishio.  
"HAAH?!" Itori shouted as she turned towards those two before reaching the doorway. "N-nothing!" Uta-san replied.

"Yomo-san?"  
"...Yes?" Yomo said looking down towards Hinami-chan, who seemed to be spacing out.  
"What's wrong with Onii-chan and Onee-chan? Everything just seems so weird during these two days.." Hinami looked down feeling troubled.  
Yomo gave her a smile and assured her by saying, "They're both fine, they just need to have some time together...Its been a long time since everything was this peaceful..."  
Hinami smiled a bit and left the subject._ 'I think they like each other..'_ Hinami giggled at the thought. She was happy because it was always better this way when Touka and Kaneki were together. _'Onii-chan is always happier when he's around Onee-chan.'_

* * *

_The next morning..._  
"Uhhhh..." Kaneki woke up with drooping eyes._ 'Huh..? Its 8:30 in the morning...What happened yesterday?'_ Kaneki thought drowsily and opened the covers and to his surprise, he was _butt_ naked and Touka was curled up right next to him.  
"HAAH?!" Touka woke up drowsily. "...What..?...What happened, now..?...let me..*yawn*...go back to sleep..." she said before laying down once more to fall asleep. _'**THAT** wasn't a **DREAM?!**...We actually did it last night?!..Holy Shit!...but, Wow! I did it with Touka!'_ he thought as he rejoiced and did a fist pump in the air.

_KNOCK KNOCK~_  
"Onii-chan? Onee-chan? Are you awake, yet?"  
_'HOLY SHIT! It's Hinami! If she sees us like this, its over!'_ Kaneki quickly put on some clothes and tried to wake Touka-chan.  
"Touka, Touka-chan! Wake up!"  
"Hmmmmm...mmmm..let me sleep..." she said half asleep.  
_'Damn! What should I do?'_ He carried Touka to her bed and covered her fully with bedsheets, and then went to open the door.

"Ah! Hinami-chan! Good morning!" he said, while fidgeting . "Is there something wrong, Onii-chan?" she asked while entering the room.  
"Ah, its nothing,Touka is still asleep, so yeah..."  
"Well, Uta-san said that we are going to a coffee shop nearby, so I thought that Onii-chan and Onee-chan should come too. But Touka onee-chan is still sleeping..." Hinami said, while propping herself on a chair.  
Kaneki chuckled and scratched his head. "Eh heh, I'll try waking her up, so why don't you wait for us in the lobby and we'll go together?"  
"Ok!" Hinami said and skipped out the room.

"Touka! Please wake up! We're going out!"  
"Huh..?" she said sitting up, revealing her bare breasts. "Uwaah!" Kaneki blushed and looked away, "Touka-chan, go put on some clothes..."  
"Huh..? Yeah yeah, you weren't this shy last night Kaneki, were you?" Touka giggled as she brushed past him playfully and went into the shower.  
"Uhhh, I'll be waiting in the lobby with Hinami-chan, alright?"  
"Yeah, I'll come in a few minutes.." Touka replied.

"Hey Hinami-chan! Where are the others?"  
"Ah..Onii-chan? The others, they left without us..Where's Onee-chan?"  
"Oh..Touka-chan is still getting ready. She said that she will come down in a few minutes-"  
There she was..She came wearing a white, loose collared shirt with long sleeves and a corset-like belt around her waist. She wore a black skirt which was upto her knees and tightened around her thighs and coffee brown stockings with black pumps. Kaneki instinctively smiled.  
Hinami ran toward her side and said," Onee-chan! You look really beautiful!" Touka smiled and thanked her. "Well, let's go!"

* * *

While walking down the street, Kaneki and Touka held hands, Hinami being on the other side of Touka. Kaneki could smell the peach and honey scent of Touka. _"You smell really nice, Touka-chan..."_ Kaneki whispered in her ear. She just glanced at him and giggled. Hinami looked puzzled as to why Touka-chan was giggling but Touka didn't reply.

_CRESCENT MOON CAFe~_  
"Woow!" Hinami swooned in the cafe and looked around, searching for Uta-san and the others.  
"We're over here!" Uta-san called out beckoning his hand. Hinami skipped over to the table along with Touka and Kaneki.

"We were just planning on what to do today." Uta-san said as all three of them came over.  
"Well, Kanekichi~ Had a nice sleep last night, eh?" Itori said, patting him on the back. "Err...yeah.." Kaneki said scratching his head with a stupid grin. The rest of them just sniggered only stopping when they noticed Touka glaring at all of them.

"A-hem, so yes about today's plan." Uta-san resumed, "We won't be going to the water park today." Uta-san gave a sly smile.  
"..Then, what?" Kaneki asked. "  
"Ah..yes, we've already gone on most of the rides so it would be boring if we go again today, so..."  
_"WE'RE GOING TO THE...BEACH!"_ Itori and Uta shouted together, spreading out their arms in a ceremonious way.  
Hinami gave a wide smile and asked,"REALLY?!"  
"Yeah!" Uta-san replied.  
"B-but, I really wanted to go on a ride with Onii-chan..." Hinami looked up at Kaneki.  
"Its alright, I'll spend the whole day with you!" Kaneki gave a thumbs up to her and she also gave one to him too.

"Alright since that's settled, one more thing, you guys have to bring your luggage and get ready in the minivan, ok? We won't be staying in this hotel tonight, we'll either be staying in another hotel near the beach or we'll be travelling back home. Now, we'll meet up outside the hotel in an hour!" Uta-san said getting up along with Itori.

Kaneki and Touka got out of the shop along with Hinami.  
_"Hey, Kaneki!"_ Touka whispered.  
"Huh?"  
_"I couldn't find my panties in the morning so, for your information, I'm wearing your boxers!"_ she giggled at him.  
**"WHAT?!"**  
She pulled on to the rim of her skirt, showing the lining of his _"energy"_ boxers, and let go before strolling off with Hinami.  
_**"Ehhhh?!"**_ Kaneki stood there with his mouth open as Touka glanced back at him, giggling.


	6. Chapter 6: Drunk

**ROOM 120 **

"Touka-chan! Take it off!" Kaneki shouted while chasing her around the room.  
"Make me! Ha ha ha!" Touka said while sticking her tongue out.

Both of them had finished packing a while ago and Hinami was taking a shower, happily, without even knowing what was going on inside the room.  
"C'mon Touka-chan, give me back my boxers!"  
"No way! They're too comfortable!" she smirked at him.

Yomo was outside in the hallway, when he had heard noises coming from inside Room 120.

"C'mon, Touka! Take it off already!" Kaneki grabbed her pants from behind revealing the gray boxers.  
"Let go, let go, let go!" Touka playfully tried running away.

_Creak~_ "Take it off! Huh?...YOMO-SAN?!" Kaneki's jaw dropped on seeing the young man witnessing him holding on to Touka's pants while saying _'Take it off'_. Touka just stood there, overwhelmed by her embarassment. Kaneki let go of Touka's pants. Yomo stood there emotionless and then heard Hinami singing in the shower.."_Seriously?_ Even with Hinami in the room..?" Yomo did a facepalm and left the room.

"...Well...That was awkward..." Kaneki said with a stupid grin. "Heh heh, yeah, I don't think Yomo-san will tell the othe-" Uta-san and Itori-san broke into the room.  
"-ers" "You guys did _WHAT_ with Hinami in the room?!"

"We didn't do anything Uta-san..." Kaneki said in a low voice. "Yeah yeah, Kaneki, well during the past few days, you really don't seem like the innocent person we thought you were!" Uta-san pointed out.  
Kaneki did a facepalm. "Well whatever, its been decided that we are staying at a hotel for tonight, so whatever you guys wanna do now, do it sometime when Hinami isn't in the room." Uta-san advised with serious eyes. "Ughh, we didn't even _do_ anything, jeez!" Kaneki complained.  
"Well guys, we're leaving in half an hour, so be ready..." Uta-san said while leaving the room.

Touka took Kaneki's hand and went near the closet. "Wait here.." she said as she got in the closet and locked it. _'Hmmm...What does she want now?'_ Kaneki thought only to be interrupted when a piece of clothing hit his face. Touka's face popped out from the gap between the closet door and doorway.  
"HERE'S YOUR BOXERS, YOU PERV!" she shouted as she sticked out her tongue and locked the door once again.  
Kaneki's eyes drifted away and grinned, as he reminisced what happened last night. He shoved his underwear in his backpack and put it on his back.  
"Yosh! I'm ready to go!"

Hinami came out from the shower wearing a sundress. "Onii-chan, can you read me a book on the way?"  
"Hmm? Yeah, of course!" Kaneki smiled at the little girl.  
Touka had finally come out, wearing a thigh length dark violet dress. "Hey Touka-chan, it looks great!" "Errmm..Really? We bought this with Itori-san the other day...I-I didn't think it would suit me..."  
Kaneki gave a warm smile, "It does. Alright let's go to the van!"

_~Honk Honk!_  
"Hurry it up guys!" Uta-san called out as he spotted the three young ghouls coming out from the entrance. They rushed inside the car and like last time, they all sat in the last seats with Kaneki in the middle. "Sorry Uta-san, for being late, we can go now!" Kaneki said as he bowed down. "Yeah yeah, just sit your ass down, we're going, alright?" Nishio said, turing his head behind.

One hour has passed, Kaneki and Hinami were reading books written by Takatsuki Sen. Touka had already fallen asleep, after experiencing a long night last night. Uta and Itori were listening to music and Yomo-san had taken the wheel. Kaneki, upon looking outside, noticed that the skies were turning dark. "Ah! Is it going to rain?" Kaneki asked worried.  
"Damn it!" Nishio cursed.  
"Don't worry, the skies might clear up after we get there, right?" Uta gave a weak smile.  
"Will we be able to enjoy the beach?" Hinami looked down looking sad.  
"Don't worry, Hinami, we still have tomorrow morning, don't we?"  
"Mmm!" Hinami said in agreement and smiled at Kaneki.

It was pouring rain when they made it to the beach. "Tch.." Nishio cursed under his breath as he looked through the windows.  
Hinami was looking down. "Well, we might as well go to the hotel..." Uta-san suggested. Kaneki looked at Hinami and felt extremely bad..  
_~Slide_ "Huh? Kaneki-kun? What are you doing?" Kaneki jumped off the car.  
"Having fun, of course!" He took off his shirt and threw it in the car, and danced in the rain with only his shorts on.  
"Come on, guys! The 'water' is great!" Kaneki said waving his arms around.  
"Is he crazy?" Touka said peering outside from the car.  
Hinami tugged on Touka's arm, "C'mon, Onee-chan! Let's go!" "Hina-? Uwooah! Wait!" Touka was pulled outside.

"Woah! Touka-chan, you came!" Kaneki grinned at her. "Heh heh, yeah I guess..." she looked away out of embarassment. "Onii-chan, Onee-chan! Dance with me!" Hinami-chan called out. "Yeah!"

Itori got up and starts taking off her dress. "Woah Itori-san, there are children here!" Uta-san teased. "Shut up, dumbass! I'm wearing my swimsuit underneath!" she shouted as she got off the car and joined Kaneki and the others. "Well, let's go also!" Uta-san said as both Nishio and him got out of the car. Yomo-san looked on, grinning to himself. "Ren-chan, you're not coming?!" Itori called out. He jumped out of the car and joined them.

* * *

It was nearly midnight, Hinami-chan was already asleep and where were the others? They were err.._sorta_ having a bonfire. "_Ka-ne-ki!_ Go get me another glass!"  
"HaaaH?! Go get it yourself, woman!"

**_1 HOUR AGO_**  
"Hey guys~ Its nearly midnight and none of us can sleep so...Why don't we have a bonfire?" Itori shouted out with joy.  
"Ehhhh, a bonfire? That would be a pain in the neck." Touka groaned.  
"Actually, its a pretty good idea! Let's do it near the beach, it would be even more awesome since no one would be there.." Uta-san exclaimed.  
"Huh?...Errm..What should we actually do in a bonfire?" Kaneki asked, nervously scratching his face.  
"Ehh? You don't know? Well, you'll find out sooner enough.." Itori said while giving a sly smile.

All of them had gone to the beach, where Uta-san was waiting with the lit-up bonfire. He beckoned them to come near.  
"Wow! How'd you do this? U-san, you're the best!" Itori said giving a hug.  
"Did you get the drinks?" Uta-san said, inspecting around Itori-san to see if she carried anything with her. She held a basket in her hands with a few bottles of drinks and other things.  
"Huh? Drinks?" Kaneki looked surprised. "Yes, but you don't have to drink it if you don't want to..." she said slyly. _'There it is with that sly smile again...I wonder what she's plotting..'_ Kaneki thought. "I brought coffee for you three.." She handed over the cups to Nishio, Touka and Kaneki.  
"Errm..." "Go on, drink up" Itori waved her hands up and down signalling them to drink it as Uta handed over a cup of wine to her. Both of them drank the coffee. _'Huh? It tastes different...'_

_"..."_

"_*Hic*_"  
"Errr...Touka-chan..? Are you okay?"  
"Oi! Kaneki! That shirt is looking a little too thick. Isn't it hot? Why don't you take it off?" Touka's cheeks were reddened. She threw herself on him and tried to pry his shirt off him. "Whoa ho ho, someone's a little active" Uta said, taking a sip from his cup. "Bleh!" Uta-san spit it out. "It takes a few sips for it to take effect," Yomo said to Uta.

Suddenly, Kaneki started feeling a little woozy. _'What is this...?'_  
_"..."_

"Oi!Touka! Get off me, you slut!...And one more _*hic*_ thing...Why do you always have to be so scary? Its like you have _*hic*_ PMS all the time! Wait, can ghouls even get PMS?" Kaneki pointed at Touka in a drunkenly fashion. Touka tried to slap him but missed, instead, Itori hit him with her handbag.  
"Haha! This reminds of the time you hit me with your bag in our fight, Kaneki. Like a WOMAN!" Nishio laughed.

Kaneki got up from his place, he held his fists in the air and shouted, "DO YOU..._*HIC*_ WANNA FIGHT ME?!" He wavered from his place and started seeing double vision. "I-_*hic*_ I don't fight little bitches who run crying to their mommy!" Nishio mocked Kaneki. Kaneki took out his kagune. _**"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**_ Nishio also got up and took out his shiny blue kagune.  
"Oi Oi, homos, SHADDUP AND SIDDOWN! My ears hurt!" Touka shouted at them.  
"Sh-shut up _*hic*_ you bitch!" both of them said in unison. "OoooooooOOOhhhHHHH" Uta and the others cooed in the background.

**"ALRIGHT, WHERE DID WE *HIC* STOP?!"**  
_Tap tap_. A sound of footsteps approached them...  
"...Didn't you hear what I said...?"  
"HUH?"  
To their surprise, a demon resembling Touka, appeared before them. " That's right...I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Touka landed a punch on both of them.  
_**POW! BANG! SLAP!**_  
"Ouch...Wow, this seems interesting..." Uta-san, amused by the entertainment happening, sat back and relaxed with Yomo beside him. 

"Ohh Kanekichi~ You really want to know what we do in bonfires?...We get drunk and start telling our most secret of secrets _*Hic*_" Itori spit out.  
"Oh yeah? I'll tell you a secret!" Kaneki held out his finger, wavering as he talked.  
"Touka and I fucked like rabbits the other night!" Touka spit her coffee out all over Nishio's face. "We did it _on the bed, in the shower_, hell! *Hic* We would have done it _this morning_ if you guys didn't disturb!" Kaneki bragged. "YeaH! That's right! I'm not a _*hic*_ virgin!" Kaneki pointed out. "Ho ho ho! Young love~" Itori cooed. Touka came out of nowhere and punched Kaneki. "Ack!" "I'm having _*__hic*_ a 5-min _'Punch Kaneki'_ rule, from now on!" Touka shouted with determination.

Kaneki, still recovering from the punch, sat up, almost as if he wanted another beating, and said, "Did I tell you guys, that Itori has some _'fine'_ boobs? I mean, they're more bigger than yours will _*hic*_ ever get, Touka!"  
"5 MINUTES!" Touka shouted before punching Kaneki's face. "Ha ha, don't flatter me, Kanekichi~" Itori said while fanning her hands. "I see stars _*hic*_" Nishio said before passing out.  
"Oh dear, this is gonna be a long night..." Uta sighed.

"Hey Touka!" "Hnn?"  
"I _want_ the ass!" Kaneki demanded as he made groping gestures with his hand.  
"5 MINUTE RULE!"  
**_POW!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Lost Memories

_The next morning..._  
"Uhhhh...Where am I...? Ohhhhh...My head hurts like hell..." Kaneki got up dizzily. He was surprised to see himself alone, half naked, in a small indentation near a coastal cliff. By_ half_ naked, I mean, he didn't have any pants on... He checked his watch and discovered that it was only 4 a.m. "Where is everyone...? Huh?! TOUKA!" he shrieked as he saw the girl drifting away in the sea on a wooden raft, completely naked...

* * *

_Last Night..._  
**_"UTA! UTA! UTA!"_** the sound of cheering was heard. Uta-san had just drank his 9th cup with Yomo-san in the drinking contest, Itori pouted, being disqualified in the 6th round.  
"D-Damn you, Renji...just suck it up and lose already.." Uta said as he reached over to get another cup of beer.  
"Why? You're scared that you'll lose to me, you tattooed bastard?!" Uta scoffed at Yomo's mockery of him. Nishio passed out but blindly cheered for Uta in his half-consciousness. Kaneki was cheering for Yomo-san, while Touka was trying to seduce him, and he , in turn, ignored her.

It was the twelfth cup when Uta and Yomo simultaneously dropped down and passed out.  
"Ohhh good grief, looks like its night-night for these two," Itori said as she roughly dragged the two men to the hotel. "Oi, you two lovebirds! Bring the prodigy boy with you when you come back!" she shouted pointing at the passed out Nishio.

"Nee nee, Kaneki!"  
"Haah?! _*hic*_"  
"You're _soo_ cute, you _big_ boy..~" Touka said, as she pinched his nose, her cheeks red with drunkenness.  
"Ehhh? What do you wanna do? _*hic*_" he smirked while grabbing her waist. She just winked and grabbed Kaneki's hand,"Come with me!"  
"Huh? Whooah!" He was dragged across the beach in the same zigzag manner that Touka had gone with. "Oi! Where are we going?"  
She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know!" she giggled.

She finally paused, "WOoooowW! Look at this place, isn't it _awesome_?!" "Huh?" Kaneki looked up at the great rigged surface of a huge cliff facing the beach. At its foot was a small, cave-like indentation. Touka dragged him inside.

She pushed him down on the ground, the chill bringing goosebumps on his back. She slowly took off her clothes, revealing her black, lacy lingerie. Kaneki gasped. She used her toes and teased the bump forming between his legs, making him moan. He reached up to touch her, but only to be pushed back down, roughly.  
"I never told that you can..._touch_" she said as her toe pressed harder onto him. Kaneki flinched. "Now..._Take it off_..." she demanded as her toe pulled up his shirt and he obediently took it off. She slowly got down and start kissing his lips. She trailed her kisses to his jaw...his neck...his collarbone. She lightly grazed her teeth on his neck and slowly bit down. "Errgh..." The blood dripped down, but she licked it off him. She kissed him, the tangy iron taste of blood still lingering in her mouth. "Mmmm...Tasty..."

She grinded onto his bulge, teasing him. He moaned, his hands instinctively reaching to touch her, but was slapped away. "_Tsk tsk tsk_...fine, if you're _so_ desperate." Touka bent down and unzipped his pants, too lazy to remove it, and started licking him. She couldn't bear her urge to touch herself. Her hand crept to her depths as she pleasured Kaneki. She rubbed herself with one hand as she sucked on Kaneki with her mouth. They both moaned simultaneously.

"..Touka..! I'm going to..!" she nodded at him and increased her speed, her fingers and her tongue movement. "Uwaah!" Touka took in all of Kaneki's juices. Kaneki's chest heaved and started breathing slowly but heavily. He lay on his back and looked at Touka, _dripping wet_. In an instant, he grabbed Touka and flipped her over, the sides were changed.

He unhooked her bra and looked at how her exposed breasts flop out. She hissed at him, but he just smirked. Her body quivered as he brought his face closer to her neck, feeling his hot breath over her skin, dampened with sweat. His bulge, yet again covered by his boxers, weighed itself between her legs. She wanted him..._needed_ him. _"Ah..K-Kaneki..."_  
_"Tsk tsk tsk..."_ he smirked at her while shaking his index finger. He swooped down and licked her bud. _'Damn him!'_ Touka cursed under her breath as she felt her desires unsatisfied. He bit her bud. "Tch!" Touka peered below. _"Bad girl~..."_ Kaneki smirked as he bucked his hips upward, grinding into her, making her want him more. She whimpered as he pressed his tongue over her bud, slyly pushing it side to side. He grabbed her other breast and groped it. Her juices were overflowing down below, so much that Kaneki could feel the wetness on his bare skin. He grinned at her and slowly moved down.

He hooked his thumbs on the rim of her panties and pulled it off. She was drenched and dripping wet. She shrieked as he suddenly, without warning, inserted two fingers in her. He pushed in mercilessly and without slowing down. When he started to speed up, Touka eased down, but then he would add another finger. His nails hurt her, but the pleasure outweighed the pain. "F-faster...!" she managed to spit out. _"Hnn?"_ Kaneki jerked his ears closer to her playfully, without pausing his movements.

"Errgh..f-faSTER, Kaneki, GODDAMMIT!" she shrieked. He inserted four fingers and quickened his actions. This time he curled his fingers, stroking her walls searching for her most sensitive spot. Touka moaned loudly and dug her nails deep into Kaneki's back, but he didn't mind. He may not be able to walk straight due to his drunkenness but his movements were on point, right now. He dug deep into Touka, stretching her, before removing his fingers. He stood up, Touka looked at him with a face that said _'Don't go!'._ He didn't leave, instead, he grabbed her legs and pulled her body up. Placing both of her legs on either side of his shoulders, he supported her up hugging her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, as he located himself to her entrance. They ventured into each other's mouths, parting only for air and joining almost immediately. Touka grabbed onto Kaneki's hair, damp with sweat and water, as he moved her body up and down, crashing into each other's hips roughly.

"T-touka-chan..."  
"What? You _sexy bastard_..."  
"I'm gonna pass out..."  
"HAAAH?! I'll kill you if you do!" His eyes were already drifting away, and eyelids drooping. She slapped him swiftly and he woke up immediately. He slowly crouched down, his member still inside her, and laid down. Touka was kneeling on top him. He grabbed her waist and moved her up and down on his member. But his movements significantly slowed down. Noticing that, Touka started jumping on him herself. She took control.  
Kaneki moaned as she pushed down immediately on him, and buckled his hips. She felt her climax slowly arriving and the growing size of his member inside her, indicating that his was coming soon. She finally came and screamed out Kaneki's name. With her last strength she got off Kaneki and he came, spouting all over them. She let go of herself and dropped onto Kaneki's chest with a _'THUD'_. He smiled at her and tucked her hair behind her ear, but she had already fallen asleep.

It was 12 a.m., Kaneki was still awake, and in fact, drinking the night away from a bottle which was nearby to where Nishio had passed out. Out of all the bizarre ideas, his mind was spewing out, he formulated a mischievous prank. He grinned slyly at Touka who was sleeping nearby. He carried Touka near to the beach side and placed her on top of a fisher's raft which was docked there. He cut the rope which bound the raft and let it go. "Toodles, Touka, I'll miss you!~" he said waving a piece of cloth as if it was a handkerchief.

* * *

"TOUKA!" He grabbed onto some pants and jumped into the water.  
"Errmm...Owwww...My head hurts...tch!"  
"T-TOUKA!" Kaneki said swimming in the water as fast as he could.  
"Huh? Oh, Kaneki. Good Morning! Errr...Why are you swimming? Wait! WHY AM I ON THIS RAFT NAKED?!" she started panicking.  
"C-CALM DOWN, I'M COMING!" Kaneki shouted as he pushed himself forward and waved his arms outward, cutting through the water.

He finally reached her. "Do you have any explanation for this?" she asked with an annoyed tone. "I-I don't know...In fact, I can't even remember what happened yesterday..." he replied, scratching his head.  
"Errr...This feels a little _a-awkward_..." she said covering herself. "Don't worry, it's just me" he said with a smile. She nodded and they sailed the raft back to shore. Touka dressed herself and they were making their way back to the hotel.

"Somehow I feel like I'm forgetting something..." Kaneki said, scratching his head.  
"Hmmm..." While going across the shore, they saw someone collapsed on the ground. "N-Nishio-senpai!?" Kaneki gasped as he saw the unconscious Nishio.  
"Shhhh...Goddammit! Keep it down...My head hurts like hell!" he groaned as he picked himself up off the ground. "W-What happened? Why were you unconscious?" Kaneki asked with a worried look on his face.  
"I...I can't seem to remember...All I do remember is...some fire...a bonfire, I think?" Nishio scratched his head. "Let's go back to the hotel..."

"Onee-chan! Onii-chan! Where were you all this time?!" Hinami questioned them with a worried look on her face. "Uhhh...We spent the night on the beach...all three of us!" Kaneki said as an excuse. "Well, Kanekichi~ What did you guys do together without coming back to the hotel?" Itori smirked at both Kaneki and Touka. Their faces flushed. "W-We DiDN'T DO ANYTHING TOGETHER!" they both shouted with embarassed expressions. "Well, w-we don't really remember..." Kaneki said averting his gaze from everyone. "Ohh~ I see~ Drunken Love, huh?" Itori teased.  
"Huh? We were drunk?!" all three of them shouted with surprise.  
"Yes~ You kids are really bad with alcohol, huh?" Itori said winking at them.  
"Well well, look who decided to show up!" Uta-san said pointing at all three of them. "Where were you?" Yomo-san asked.  
"We woke up near the beach...err...we don't really remember what happened last night..." Uta and Yomo had angry looks on their faces.  
"Well, don't do anything stupid like this anymore! Now get ready, we're going to the beach!~" Uta-san cheered joyously.

Hinami-chan, already in her swimsuit, frolicked around the house. "Now now, Hinami-chan~ Let's go first." Itori said grasping her hand. It was already 8 a.m. Kaneki had taken a shower and finally came out to the beach to join everyone. A volleyball net was placed in the shallow part of the beach and there was also a huge beach slide.

"O-Onii-chan..?" Hinami tugged on his arm. "Hmm?" Kaneki looked down to see those same brown eyes gazing at him. "Can we go on the slide together?"  
"Of course!" he said with a wide grin on his face. He sat behind Hinami and they both slided down only to be flung upward into the sky and plunge into the sea. Hinami held onto Kaneki as they plunged into the sea. Kaneki laughed one of those genuine laughs which everyone loved about him. "Hehehe, Wasn't that fun!" he grinned at Hinami, who smiled and nodded as a reply.

Yet again, Yomo and Uta competed with each other, this time in volleyball. On Uta's side, Itori and Kaneki were the team players and the rest were in Yomo's team. Hinami refused to play as she didn't know how to. Unfortunately, the game was a complete draw and it was annoying that no one won.

They were riding their way back to Anteiku. "Err...By the way, _what exactly happened yesterday?_" Kaneki asked with a curious expression on his face.  
"You still don't remember? Okay fine, let me tell you what happened... We had a bonfire and we all drank alcohol, where these two idiots passed out from a drinking contest and this idiot passed out without even doing anything special..You two were the only ones who went off to do something.." Itori said as she placed her index finger on her chin, thinking again to see if she was correct. At that moment, Touka and Kaneki remembered exactly what happened - the touching, the licking, the kissing... Their faces turned a bright red hue. "B-BAKA!" Touka shrieked and started hitting Kaneki, surprised at what they did yesterday.

* * *

The sound of laughter started to fade away, as Touka found herself looking at her translucent reflection on the window of her room. Her face was bright red, and she smiled with a hint of sadness.

**_"Tch...Why did you have to change...Bakaneki..."_**

**_THE END_**

* * *

**_(A/N) Well I've finally come to an end! Phew! I hope you guys liked it. If there was anything wrong, please tell me so in the reviews! Other than that, I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Took a long time to finish it, so it was pretty much a pain in the neck! Tell me your opinions in the reviews please!_**


End file.
